Animal I have become
by Razoue
Summary: Forcé de se rendre à l'université surnaturelle de Beacon Hill, Stiles Stilinski, un pauvre humain, va tenter de survivre face aux nombreuses créatures qui n'attendent qu'une chose... de la bonne chaire fraîche! Heureusement pour lui, il fera la connaissance de personnes inattendues, dont certaines qui vont littéralement changer sa vie. UA/Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une nouvelle fanfic qui me trottait dans la tête. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle prendra, tout dépend si je suis inspirée. En tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en laissant une petite review!**

**Rating**: M ( pour ne pas changer )

**Pairing** : Sterek ( pour ne pas changer bis )

**Disclaimer **: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant je suis en cours de négociation avec Jeff Davis.

**Voilà voilà , bonne lecture!**

* * *

Avez vous déjà eu le sentiment de ne pas être à votre place ? Vous savez, quand vous êtes trop différent, que vous devriez être ailleurs, avec les vôtres. Et bien, c'est ce que moi je vis tous les jours depuis que je suis né. Impensable, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant, c'est bel et bien la vérité.

Vous voulez que je vous raconte mon histoire ? Accrochez vous bien.

Déjà, commençons par nous présenter. Moi, c'est Stiles Stilinski. Un simple mec de 17 ans qui vit dans une petite ville nommée Beacon Hill. Jusque là me direz vous, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel. Mais on y vient. Ma mère est décédée quand elle m'a mise au monde, elle ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Mon père était anéanti mais il n'a jamais cessé de prendre soin de moi et de m'aider à survivre. Oui vous avez bien lu, à survivre. Parce que notre monde tel que nous le connaissions à tout simplement... disparu. De nos jours, les humains se font rares, quasi inexistants. Je ne peux même pas affirmer combien il en reste, une centaine, tout au plus. Ou peut être que je suis le dernier . En tout cas, depuis que mon père est décédé, il y a de cela quelques semaines, je n'en ai plus croisé aucun. Sa mort m'a d'ailleurs chamboulé. Je suis rentré chez moi, un soir, après avoir fait mon tour de garde, et je l'ai vu, assis sur sa chaise, fixant ses mains d'un air sombre.

Et puis j'ai remarqué ces deux petites marques sur son cou. Oui mes amis ,c'était effectivement une morsure de vampire. Alors j'ai compris. Compris que c'était fini pour lui. Je vous laisse imaginer ma réaction. Lui, par contre, était serein, il m'a juste fait une dernière accolade, avant de me murmurer un adieu à l'oreille, pendant qu'une unique larme coulait sur ma joue, et puis, il est sorti et la lumière l'a brûlé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un tas de cendres. Après ce deuil, je me suis retrouvé orphelin, n'ayant plus personne dans ce bas monde. J'étais le seul de mon espèce, entouré de créatures surnaturelles dangereuses et même mortelles. Si quiconque apprenait que j'étais un humain, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. J'essayai donc de survivre tant bien que mal, seul, sortant seulement si nécessaire, pour trouver de la nourriture. Et là encore, je me devais d'être prudent, car les monstres ne mangent pas de fruits, de légumes ou de viande grillée. Non, eux préfèrent la chaire fraîche, et moi j'en étais une à leurs yeux. Ma vie se déroulait donc comme ça, mais à l'aube de mes 18 ans, tout bascula. Car ici, à Beacon Hills, tout les habitants sont obligés de se rendre à l'université quand ils atteignent la majorité.Pour ne pas me faire suspecter, j'avais donc intérêt à y aller. Mon père m'a formé pour ça, il m'a donné plusieurs instructions et règles à respecter pour ne jamais me faire prendre.

C'est donc ainsi, qu'en ce mois de septembre, je me rendis pour la première fois dans la seule université de la ville. C'était troublant de voir toutes ces créatures à l'apparence humaine, et savoir qu'en un instant, elles pouvaient se transformer et vous dévorer sans le moindre remord. Je déglutis en m'imaginant une horde de vampires en train de me sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste plus une seule goutte de sang. _Je sens que cette année va être épique..._

Je m'engouffrai dans le grand hall du bâtiment, entouré de part et d'autre de tous ces élèves. Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas l'air d'attirer beaucoup l'attention. Je me faufilai donc dans les couloirs, jusqu'à sortir dans la cour, où tout le monde devait se regrouper pour l'annonce des classes. Je la trouvai assez rapidement, et me stoppa sous le choc. La cour était remplie, bien plus que je n'espérais. Passer l'année risque d'être impossible avec tout ce joli monde. Un garçon me bouscula car je m'étais arrêté, et il se retourna vers moi, l'air pressé.

\- S'cuse moi.

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et continua sa route, et je le regardai, effrayé d'être découvert, mais il semblait qu'il s'en fichait éperdument. Je continuai donc ma route, faisant bien attention cette fois.

Je me tenais le plus à l'écart possible de tout le monde, mais bien vite je fus encerclé de nouveaux arrivants. Il y en avait toujours plus, comme si la cour pouvait accueillir un nombre illimité d'étudiants. Quelques personnes qui semblaient se connaître discutaient avec entrain, d'autres semblaient ennuyés ou fatigués. Tout le monde sa calma cependant quand le directeur monta sur une petite scène installée pour l'occasion, et commença son discours :

\- Chers élèves, vampires, loups-garous, polymorphes, démons, ainsi que tous les autres, bienvenue à l'université de Beacon Hill. Comme vous le savez déjà, votre présence ici est obligatoire, j'espère néanmoins que vous vous plairez ici et que votre année scolaire se déroule à merveille. Il y a quelques règles à respecter ici, je vais donc vous les lister pour qu'on débute tous sur de bonnes bases. Il y a ici plusieurs sortes de créatures, la première règle est donc ne pas se battre entre vos races. Je sais que les vampires et les loups-garous ne sont pas bons copains, essayez quand même de faire des efforts.

Tandis qu'il prononçait ses mots, j'entendis quelques rires ou des grognements de mécontentement. Je vis en effet deux groupes se regarder en chien de faïence, je devinais facilement à quelle espèce ils appartenaient.

\- Ensuite, il faut bien évidement respecter le matériel et vos professeurs, ainsi que tous les supérieurs ici présents. Il désigna d'un signe de tête les quelques personnes derrière lui.

Il parla ainsi cinq bonnes minutes avant d'en venir à la dernière règle, qui me fit froid dans le dos.

\- … et pour finir, si un jour vous avez la chance de croiser un humain, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : régalez vous !

Toutes les créatures sourirent de toutes leur dents, et moi je me fis tout petit. Oui, ça n'allait vraiment pas être une partie de plaisir. Il nous fit enfin part de nos classes respectives, et je pus aller me rendre dans la classe 5B. Notre premier cours était un cours de maths. Je me mis tout au fond de la salle, pour qu'on me remarque le moins possible, et tandis que je m'installai , la classe se remplissait à vue d'oeil. Une jeune brune s'installa en face de moi, sans me dire un mot. Un groupe de garçons rentrèrent, et celui qui semblait être le chef se posa sur la table à côté de moi, balançant son sac par terre et mettant ses pieds sur la table. Ses amis rirent , et se mirent pas loin de lui. La professeur rentra, la trentaine, brune, de jolis yeux verts et des légères tâches de rousseur. Elle soupira à la vue du '' délinquant '' , et dit d'une voix sévère :

\- Monsieur Hale, je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas changé. C'est dommage, j'espérai que puisque vous aviez redoublé, vous alliez faire plus d'efforts cette année.

\- Mais madame, ça aurait été dommage de ne plus vous revoir... dit-il en mimant des yeux de chien battu.

Il y eut plusieurs rires.

Elle soupira de nouveau en secouant la tête, et écrivit son nom au tableau.

\- Je suis Madame Eterna, votre professeur de mathématiques ainsi que votre professeur principal. J'espère que nous passerons une agréable année, et que vous vous conduirez d'une façon exemplaire.

Elle lança un coup d'oeil insistant sur ce fameux Hale, et il ne fit qu'hocher les épaules, ce qui amusa ses amis.

Elle nous distribua ensuite des fiches, qu'on devait remplir pour le lendemain. La journée se passa assez calmement, et finalement personne ne me prêta attention. Tout se déroulait donc plus ou moins bien, mais malheureusement, ceci ne dura pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite les amis !**

**Armones** → Tant mieux alors ! Ahah merci. A Walking Dead o_o ? C'était pas le but mais merci x'D étant fan de la série ça ne peut que me flatter ^^. Tu verras bien =P...

Je l'ai dis, les monstres ont une apparence humaine, tant qu'ils ne sont pas transformés ils ne peuvent pas savoir qui est quoi x). J'espère qu'elle te plaira, merci pour la review ,à bientôt !

**Triskel Orion Black **→ Merci =)

**Kyubea** → Ah oui ? Et bien merci ahah x) ! C'est... maintenant =P ! Outch si tu n'es pas patiente tu vas souffrir avec moi comme auteur mdr, je publie pas très vite x)... Oh oui une lectrice *-* ! Ah oui x) ? Je lis plus vraiment de fics sur les mangas arf . Là encore tu vas être déçue, j'écris toujours des chapitres courts xD … Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, les monstres restent sous leur apparence humaine durant les cours et ils ne peuvent pas savoir qui est quoi ( sauf évidement s'ils se connaissent). Hum hum tu découvriras bien assez vite si tes hypothèses sont justes =P !

Merci pour ta review !

**Mihaaru** → Merci *-* yeah Sterek all the way è_é !

Bah on ne peut pas.. les maths c'est le mal incarné xD !

Merci pour ta review, bisous.

**Lessa-chan** → Merci =) !

**Wm** → Aha merci ^^

**Louange** → Tant mieux s'il l'est x). Oh je le connais, j'avais regardé il y a très longtemps quand j'étais une grande otaku fan de mangas x)... Mais je me suis inspirée d'un livre que j'ai commencé à lire dans une librairie. D'ailleurs faudrait que je l'achète vu que je connais pas du tout la suite x). Du coup là ça va être de l'improvisation mdr.

Bref, merci pour ta review ^^ !

**Mawia** → Oui, et tu me connais, en grande sadique je suis , je vais malmener mes personnages favoris keur keur.

Ahah c'est réciproque n'amour, d'ailleurs c'est bien pour ça qu'on écrit une fic ensemble hein x). Merci pour ta review love love !

**Kamkam85** → Aw merci =) !

**Driamar** → Merciiiiiii !

**Bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir =).**

* * *

J'ai vraiment cru y passer cette fois. Le deuxième jour avait débuté, et nous étions en cours d'histoire, sûrement ce que je déteste le plus. Le professeur nous parlait des différentes races de créatures qui existaient et comment elles avaient peu à peu '' colonisé '' les terres. Il parlait des humains en les qualifiant d'adjectifs très peu flatteurs, comme si c'était de la vermine, et ça commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. J'aurai dû rester impassible, car le prof a remarqué que je semblai agité, et bien attentionné comme il était, il m'a demandé si tout allait bien, ce qui fit attirer tous les regards sur moi.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien... - il regarda son plan de classe -, monsieur Stilinski ? Me questionna le vieil homme.

\- Euh... oui, merci. Répondis-je imperceptiblement.

\- Hum, tant que vous avez la parole, voulez vous partager votre point de vue sur la guerre d'il y a 50 ans entre les vampires et les loups-garous ?

Je déglutis, ne sachant pas du tout quoi répondre. Déjà car je ne connaissais absolument rien à cette guerre à part ce que mon père avait bien voulu m'apprendre, et car je ne savais pas du tout quel parti je devais prendre.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis là dessus...

\- Mais bien sûr que si, chacun de nous doit bien avoir quelque chose à dire. Peut être voulez vous venter les mérites du général Arkbar, le chef de toutes les meutes, ou encore le prince de la nuit, Mendir ? Insista-t-il.

\- Je...

Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient lentement sur ma tempe et j'avais la gorge de plus en plus sèche. Si je ne disais rien, ou que je disais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, j'étais foutu dans les deux cas.

\- Et bien alors, on a perdu sa langue ?

Tout le monde me fixait , attendant que je dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Merde, moi qui voulait rester discret, c'était raté. Tandis que je restais silencieux, commençant à rendre mes camarades de plus en plus suspicieux, la fille qui s'est mis en face de moi la veille, parla à ma place, surprenant tout le monde :

\- Personnellement, je ne suis fan ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Ce sont juste deux espèces comportant une belle brochette d'idiots, se faisant la guerre pour des futilités. On a sacrifié des milliers de vie pour ces... elle se tût un instant avant de reprendre. Dans tous les cas, je pense qu'on en fait tout un plat pour une guerre que je considère comme étant une bagarre entre gosses.

Je la regardai, étonnée. Quelle créature pouvait autant haïr les loups-garous et les vampires pour n'avoir aucune gêne de leur dire en face ? D'ailleurs , la réaction des concernés ne se fit pas attendre. Certains avaient sortis les griffes, les enfonçant profondément dans la table, et certaines canines étaient apparentes. La fille, elle , s'en fichait.

\- Ceci est votre avis et chaque opinion compte, veuillez cependant garder ce genre de réflexion pour vous à l'avenir. Et vous autres, calmez vous ! On ne va pas déclencher une bagarre dès le début de l'année scolaire tout de même.

Tout le monde se calma, mais la tension ne baissa pas pour autant. Je la remerciai silencieusement de m'avoir sorti de là, car si elle n'était pas intervenue, ça aurait sûrement très mal fini pour moi...

Quand le cours se termina, je sorti en dernier, et je fus très surpris de voir la fille de tout à l'heure se diriger vers moi. Elle n'empoigna par le poignet et m'entraîna sans rien me dire.

\- Eh, lâche moi !

Je me dégagea de sa poigne et elle se retourna vers moi, toujours avec ce visage indifférent.

\- Je sais ce que tu es. Souffla-t-elle.

Mon sang se glaça et je me figeai sur place. Elle m'observa un instant, avant de lâcher un petit rire.

\- Désolé, j'ai dû t'effrayer. Tu ne crains rien avec moi, je suis comme toi. Allons dans un endroit calme, il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

Trop étonné, et pas confiant le moins du monde , je décidai de la suivre tout de même. On finit par monter sur le toit, où il n'y avait pas un chat. Elle referma la porte, la verrouillant, pour être sûre qu'on ne soit pas dérangé, puis revint vers moi.

\- Je pense que je te dois des explications. Je m'appelle Allison Argent et je suis bien une humaine. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, de nos jours nous sommes rares. Je suis là moi aussi par obligation, bien que je connaisse déjà pas mal de monde. J'ai tout de suite compris que tu étais un humain quand je t'ai vu hésiter sur la grande guerre. Tout le monde la connaît , c'est une des premières choses qu'apprennent ces espèces de monstres. Enfin bon, je suis heureuse de voir qu'il reste d'autres personnes comme nous. Heureuse de faire ta connaissance, dit-elle, tout en levant sa main vers moi.

J'hésitai un instant avant de la serrer, un peu confus.

\- Je... wow, c'est dur à avaler. Je ne m'en rends toujours pas compte. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas croisé d'homme ou de femme. Enfin.. merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure, je suis ravi aussi.

Elle me sourit chaleureusement, avant qu'on ne redescende pour nous rendre à notre prochain cours, du français, et nous parlions de tout et de rien en route, comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. C'était sans doutes l'effet de ne pas avoir communiqué avec quelqu'un depuis un moment maintenant, mais en tout cas , avoir une amie humaine à ses côtés était une bénédiction. Je ne serais plus seul et affronter cette année me semblait plus réalisable désormais. Alors qu'on allait rentrer dans la salle, le gars d'hier, Derek me semble-t-il, nous barra la route, tout sourire, avant de regarder froidement Allison, qui ne sourcilla même pas.

\- Alors comme ça mademoiselle trouve que les loups-garous sont des idiots, hein.. ?

\- Tout à fait, et tu ne fais que confirmer mes propos.

Il perdit son sourire, ses yeux devenant tout à coup rouges, et il semblait se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge. Je m'interposai, ne voulant pas qu'il la blesse.

\- Hé, elle a le droit de dire ce qu'elle pense encore, pourquoi prends-tu ça personnellement de toute façon ?

Sans m'y attendre, je me retrouvai plaqué contre le mur, Derek à quelques centimètres de moi en train de me fixer de ses yeux couleur sang, me tenant fermement par le col de mon T-shirt.

\- J'sais pas qui t'es petit merdeux, mais je vais te dire une chose, si on s'en prend à un loup-garou, on s'en prend aussi à moi, car je suis l'Alpha et t'as intérêt à bien te mettre ça dans ton petit crâne, c'est clair ?

Je le regardai bouche bée, n'arrivant plus à dire quoi que ce soit. Il finit par me relâcher, en reniflant, et rentra dans la classe comme si de rien n'était. Allison accourut vers moi , inquiète et me prit par les épaules pour vérifier si j'allais bien.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas dû me l'ouvrir devant lui... s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Je survivrai, tentais-je de plaisanter. Tant que tu n'as rien, c'est l'essentiel.

Elle me sourit tristement en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Merci Stiles.

Je lui rendis son accolade et on entra à notre tour dans la salle, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Derek.

Dieu merci, le cours de français se déroula sans trop de perturbations, et avant la fin de la sonnerie, on entendit la voix du proviseur dans les hauts-parleurs. Tout le monde se tût, attendant patiemment ce qu'il allait annoncer.

\- Bonjour chers élèves, débuta-t-il, je sais que ce n'est que le deuxième jour de cours, mais j'avais une annonce importante à faire. Moi et mes collègues organiseront bientôt un événement tout à fait particulier, qui ne s'est jamais fait à Beacon Hill auparavant, pour célébrer les 30 ans de l'université. On vous fera parvenir très prochainement les infos. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une agréable journée.

Des exclamations de joie fusèrent, et des hypothèses plus bizarres les unes que les autres se firent entendre. Je regardai vers Allison , qui hocha les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus que moi.

Je me demandais bien ce que ça pouvait être...


	3. Chapter 3

**Tadadaaaaam le chapitre 3 est là !**

**Lady** → Coucou ! Ahaha tu verras bien si tes suppositions sont exactes =P !

Bien sûr qu'il y aura du sterek ! Je n'écris que sur ça de toute façon x).

Aw merci !

Et c'est pas grave pour les fautes, j'en fais malheureusement aussi =X !

Merci pour ta review, à bientôt !

**Whytias** → Merci e.e ! Il est doué en corps à corps, nuance. Mais son personnage va '' évoluer ''… tu verras bien =D !

Merci pour ta review !

**Alamane-kun** → Mais j'aime bien les zombis moi, TWD est une de mes séries fav' xD !

Enfin bon, bizarre que ça vous fasse penser à ça o_o !

Merci pour ta review ^^

**Lessa-chan** → Les filles sont plus badass que veux-tu !

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point huhuhu, comme tu m'as déjà lue, tu dois savoir que je suis une grande sadique...

Même en s'améliorant il reste bête ahah, enfin tu verras bien.

Merci pour ta review =)

**N.D.A : Je ne répondrais pa****s à toutes les reviews, sorry, par contre je réponds à tous vos MP donc vous savez où me trouver. Et pour répondre à pas mal de monde, OUI, je continue toutes mes fics jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient finies, donc pas la peine de demander, je mets juste du temps car c'est très dur avec les cours. Merci de votre compréhension.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une flèche traversa l'air frisquet de cet automne, avant d'atterrir dans un lapin. Deux ombres se mouvèrent à travers les arbres de la forêt, se dirigeant vers leur repas de ce soir.

\- Tu es très douée au tir à l'arc Allison, tu as d'autres talents cachés ? Demandais-je à mon amie, totalement admiratif.

\- Qui sait... tu verras avec le temps ! Me répondit-elle, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

Le lapin fourré dans notre sac, nous décidions de nous rendre près d'un lac, se situant un peu plus profondément dans la forêt . Nous marchions dans un silence calme et apaisant, mais je me décidai à le briser pour poser une question qui me trottait dans la tête.

\- Dis, tu savais que Derek était un Alpha ?

\- Oui, tout le monde le sait en fait. Disons qu'il est pas trop le genre de gars à être discret si tu vois ce que je veux dire. De plus son oncle, Peter Hale, est le sous directeur de notre école, donc ça fait automatiquement de lui quelqu'un de respecté , tout le monde évite de s'attirer ses foudres et le laisse faire ses 100 caprices. J'aurais dû éviter de le mettre en colère l'autre fois, mais son comportement arrogant m'agace, j'aurais bien voulu le remettre à sa place !

\- Je vois... mais pour notre survie, je pense qu'il serait bon de l'éviter, il ne manquerait plus qu'il découvre ce qu'on est.

\- Tu as sans doutes raison.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers moi, avant de m'indiquer le lac qui était à quelques mètres. Le paysage me laissa sans voix, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. L'eau claire, quasi transparente, était parsemée de quelques feuilles couleur soleil et feu. Le vent léger faisait des ondes d'eau, et les roseaux se pliaient , créant une danse dans cette petite source d'eau . Je m'approchai au bord, m'accroupissant pour mieux admirer le soleil qui se levait.

\- C'est beau, dis-je simplement.

Je fermai mes yeux et respirai l'air frais qui remplissait mes poumons , me donnant un nouveau souffle de vie.

Mon amie me tira de ma rêverie, tapotant sur sa montre.

\- On doit y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure.

Je me relevai et on passa chez Allison, où Chris nous attendait sur le perron.

\- Alors la chasse a été fructueuse ? Nous interrogea son père.

Sa fille sortit le lapin de son sac, le prenant par les oreilles et le tendit vers lui.

\- Une cuisse de lapin pour ce soir, ça te tente ?

Il sourit et nous intima d'entrer, on mangea rapidement un petit déjeuner, qui se résumait à quelques morceaux de pain et de l'eau, puis nous repartîmes en cours. Les premiers arrivés étaient bien évidement les vampires, qui se dépêchaient de se rendre dans l'établissement avant que le soleil ne soit trop fort, bien qu'à cette période de l'année, ils ne risquaient pas grand chose. Je les regardai d'un air dégoûté, les vampires étaient les créatures que je haïssais le plus, surtout après ce qu'il est arrivé à mon père. Nous nous dirigions vers notre classe, où un troupeau s'était formé.

\- Tiens donc, qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?

J'hochai les épaules, et on décida d'aller voir qu'est ce qui provoquait tant d'agitation . Plus on s'approchait, plus on entendait les cris et les exclamations des étudiants, qui entouraient deux jeunes hommes en train de se battre.

\- Tu vas voir si je suis un cabot, petit con ! Grogna un des gars, dont bizarrement la voix me disait quelque chose.

Je me faufilai à travers la foule, essayant d'apercevoir les trouble-fêtes, et comme je le pensai, Derek était en train de mettre une bonne droite à son assaillant, qui l'esquiva de justesse, avant de cracher un léger filet de sang.

L'autre ne m'était pas inconnu non plus, c'était le mec qui m'avait foncé dedans le jour de la rentrée.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, devenant bleus glacial, et il s'élança vers l'Alpha, griffes et crocs sortis.

\- T'attends rien pour attendre !

Il sauta sur Derek et ils tombèrent au sol, le jeune omega, car c'en était un , allait le frapper au visage quand une femme l'arrêta, le retenant par le bras.

\- Monsieur McCall, voulez-vous bien m'expliquer ceci s'il vous plaît ?!

Tout le monde se tût immédiatement et la femme nous regarda d'un air sévère.

\- Vous tous, dispersez vous et retournez en classe immédiatement ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Les élèves, déçus, repartirent de leur côté tandis que je cherchai Allison du regard. Elle me trouva la première et je fus surpris quand elle me prit par l'épaule.

\- Allons en cours, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Je la suivis sans faire d'histoire, néanmoins inquiet, c'était quoi tout ce remue-ménage ? Et pourquoi Allison semblait-elle confuse ?

Après le cours de français, je la rattrapai et lui dit de me suivre. Arrivés sur le toit, je lui demandai des explications quant à son comportement de tout à l'heure.

\- Je... Scott, le garçon qui s'est battu avec Derek, je le connais. M'avoua-t-elle.

\- Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

La jeune fille s'appuya contre un grillage, semblant soudainement très triste.

Elle soupira, avant de reprendre :

\- Il était humain lui aussi.

\- Etait... ? M'étonnais-je.

\- Oui. C'est très compliqué, il était humain mais sa mère s'est entichée de Peter.. et oui, c'est bien l'oncle de Derek dont je parle. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était humaine, et elle acceptait que ce soit un loup-garou. Mais Scott, lui, n'a pas pu supporter ça et a provoqué Peter, qui a finit par découvrir leur identité. Il a tué sa mère et l'a mordu, sauf qu'au lieu de mourir, il s'est transformé sous la morsure de l'alpha. Et comme tout le monde l'a appris, personne ne voulait rester avec lui, le traitant de bâtard d'humain, de faux loup-garou, enfin toutes les insultes imaginables. Et lui n'attend que sa vengeance, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il s'en est pris à Derek, après tout il est de la même famille.

Je l'écoutai hébété, n'arrivant pas à imaginer ce qu'il a dû endurer. Les loups-garou étaient donc aussi monstrueux que les vampires...

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est horrible... plus ça va, moins j'aime ce Derek.

\- Tu ne dois aimer aucune créature. Dit-elle froidement. Aucune ne mérite compassion ou pitié.

Son ton glacial me surpris, mais je me dis qu'elle avait raison. Pourtant je ne savais pas encore à ce moment là que je me trompais complètement au sujet de toute cette histoire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde, comme toujours me voici avec beaucoup de retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop :x.**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, et vous laisse lire après avoir répondu à quelques reviews.**

**Noooo Aime →** Hey, comme je l'ai déjà dis, ils sont ici sous forme humaine, ils ne peuvent donc pas détecter qui est quoi. Il faudrait que les deux personnes soient transformés ^^

Oui j'adore faire souffrir mes personnages .. xD ( bonjour la sadique)

Et bien tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre =).

Le sterek ne va pas s'opérer tout de suite mais ça viendra =) et tu verras bien comment leur relation se développera, je n'en dis pas plus !

A bientôt et merci pour ta review !

**Lady →** Coucou ! Aw c'est gentil merci ! Ouais Scott sera un peu le souffre douleur ! Gros mou, tu m'as tué ! Pour le moment ouais on voit pas trop sa force, mais ça viendra aussi =P !

Oh te supporter ne devra pas trop poser de problèmes, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favs, voici donc la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Environ deux semaines plus tard, tous les élèves furent réunis dans la cour pour l'annonce tant attendue des réjouissances pour les 30 ans de l'université. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience ce que le proviseur allait annoncer. Celui ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver, accompagné de Peter. Ils grimpèrent sur l'estrade et un silence tendu prit place, les élèves étant en proie à une excitation sans nom.

\- Nous revoici donc pour l'événement dont je vous ai parlé quelques temps plus tôt. Je sens que cela va plaire à beaucoup de monde, et j'espère que vous nous ferez honneur.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à Allison, anxieux. Bizarrement, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment concernant cet événement.

\- Pour les 30 ans d'anniversaire, nous avons exprès déployés des gens très haut placés afin de regrouper un certain groupes de personnes...

Certains les regardait avec incompréhension , ce qui était mon cas, et plus ça allait, moins j'avais envie d'entendre la suite.

\- Mais ces personnes ne sont pas n'importe qui. Ce sont des humains ! Les rares qui existent encore.

On entendit des bruits d'exclamation, certains étaient sous le choc, d'autres se réjouissaient d'avance. Je regardai Allison, qui était aussi livide que moi.

\- Comme vous devez vous en doutez maintenant, nous organisons donc une chasse à l'homme. Une dizaine d'humains seront lâchés dans l'immense forêt de Beacon Hills, et auront deux heures devant eux pour fuir le plus loin possible. Vous aurez ensuite le droit de partir à leur poursuite, le premier arrivé sera le premier servi, bien sûr tous les coups sont permis. Cela a déjà commencé, nous les avons lâchés il y a de cela une heure et demi maintenant, vous pouvez donc vous préparer, la chasse ne vas pas tarder à commencer.

Après que sa tirade fut finie, toutes les personnes présentes partirent en direction de la forêt, se préparant déjà à une dégustation dont ils se souviendraient. Malheureusement, ils devaient être des milliers pour seulement quelques misérables morceaux de viande, cela allait sans aucun doute entraîner des combats très violents et sanglants. Je me dirigeai vers Allison, et la prit à part pour qu'on aille discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire... non seulement il en reste d'autres, mais ils vont mourir ! Ils n'ont aucune chance de survivre face à ces créatures.

\- Je propose qu'on les aide. Je vais appeler mon père, on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire. On s'est entraîné dur au combat en cas de nécessité, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Stiles, tu es avec moi, oui ou non ?

Je pesai le pour ou le contre, car même si on parvenait à en aider quelques uns, ce n'était pas sûr qu'on puisse tous les sauver, sans compter qu'entraînés ou non, une créature restait difficile à battre, mais si en plus ils étaient des centaines... cela promettait d'être rude.

-D'accord, je suis partant,même si c'est suicidaire.

\- Si on ne fait rien pour l'espèce humaine, elle finira par s'éteindre de toute façon, alors autant faire de notre mieux dès qu'on en a l'occasion, tu ne crois pas ?

Je lui répondis un oui rapide, puis elle téléphona à Chris pour le prévenir de ce qu'il se tramait. Moi, j'essayai d'écouter ce que disaient les élèves autour de moi pour collecter un maximum d'information. Les vampires pouvant se transformer en chauve-souris voulaient survoler la forêt pour les trouver plus rapidement, tandis que les loups-garous allaient user de leur odorat sur-developpé afin de suivre leur trace à l'odeur. Les autres comptaient sur leur chance. Moi ce que je voulais , c'était surtout survivre. Le plan d'Allison était vraiment dangereux, si on nous voit aider les humains, on nous prendra aussi pour cible, aucun doute là dessus.

Elle revint vers moi, l'air déterminé.

\- Mon père arrive par la forêt il est déjà en route.

\- C'est pas dangereux pour lui ? Demandais-je , inquiet.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il est plus expérimenté que nous deux réunis, il saura se faire discret.

J'acquiesçai , bien que je n'étais pas vraiment convaincu. Le proviseur donna un coup de feu, nous interrompant et signalant le début de la chasse.

\- C'est parti !

Toutes les créatures s'élancèrent aussi rapidement que possible, voulant être celle qui goûte de la chaire humaine la première. C'était tellement rare que rien que d'évoquer cette idée les faisait frissonner. Moi , j'étais dégoûté au plus haut point. Je hais ces monstres de plus en plus à chaque fois que j'en découvre un peu plus sur eux.

On prit un chemin sinueux qui contournait la route principale de la forêt. Peu de personnes avaient pris cette route, il serait donc plus facile d'agir sans se faire repérer. A un moment donné ,on s'arrêta, ne sachant pas vraiment où continuer.

\- Bah mince alors, je savais que la forêt était gigantesque mais là.. j'avoue avoir du mal à me situer.

\- On a qu'à continuer tout droit ? On finira bien par tomber sur quelqu'un... proposais-je.

\- C'est le mieux qu'on ait, alors allons y !

On continua notre route, et on débusqua sur un champ à perte de vue, où s'engageaient des combats sanglants.

\- Bordel, attention Stiles.

Allison me stoppa dans ma course, et nous nous cachâmes derrière les buissons.

Un garçon que je reconnaissais, un vampire, était en train d'achever ce qui ressemblait à un polymorphe.

\- Une créature inutile en moins, rigola-t-il, suivit de ses amis.

Il jeta le cadavre par terre, avant d'humer l'air.

\- Vous sentez cette odeur ? Il y a d'autres personnes ici. Montrez vous.

Je déglutis, me baissant davantage pour ne pas me faire repérer. J'avais pas franchement envie de finir comme le polymorphe.

Tandis qu'il s'avançait vers nous, on entendit une explosion non loin de là. Cela détourna l'attention du vampire, qui fit signe à ses sbires de le suivre.

\- C'est bien plus grand qu'une chasse à l'homme. Ils s'entre-tuent ! M'écriais-je, sous le choc.

\- Il fallait sans douter. C'est une école qui est tout sauf normale. Il faut que nous nous dépêchions avant de servir de casse croûte à un de ces enfoirés.

On se releva et prit la route inverse du suceur de sang. Manque de bol... on tomba sur la dernière personne que je voulais voir.

\- Tiens donc, ne serait-ce pas madame je hais les loups-garous et les vampires ? Oh , ainsi que son chevalier servant, dit l'homme en riant.

Je pestai, tandis qu'Allison restait silencieuse, mais sur la défensive.

\- Laisse nous passer Derek. Ordonna-t-elle froidement.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser passer ? Et puis, j'ai la chance d'enfin découvrir ce que vous êtes...

Il nous fixa en souriant , la situation semblait l'amuser. Il s'avançait de plus en plus, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus, Allison banda son arc et tira une flèche qui atterrit dans son genou.

\- Putain mais t'es malade !

Elle me prit par la main et on s'enfuit le plus vite possible. J'étais apeuré, et c'était un euphémisme. Voilà qu'on s'était mis Derek à dos pour de bon. Et si nous sortons vivants de cet enfer, qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de nous.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mes flèches sont faites en argent, il va avoir du mal à marcher pendant un moment le temps que sa guérison fasse effet.

J'expirai soudain, un peu plus rassuré. Mais pas pour très longtemps, nous ne regardions pas où nous allions, on se retrouva face à face avec le vampire de tout à l'heure. Il semblait étonné de nous voir, mais sourit à pleines dents.

\- Tiens tiens.. le sort est généreux avec moi, encore des gens avec qui je vais m'amuser.

Je m'arrêtai sous le choc, suivit d'Allison qui préparait déjà son arc. Bordel de merde, dans quoi est ce qu'on s'est fourré...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys, me revoilà en pleine forme après de superbes vacances ( j'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposés aussi). Etant donné que je rentre en terminale cette année je ne serais peut être pas en mesure de publier souvent, en tout cas j'écrirai dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Sinon, je répondrais désormais aux reviews par mp, et aux guests si j'estime que c'est nécessaire ^^.**

**Pour les personnes qui me demandent comment Stiles ne s'est pas fais repéré d'ici là, je l'ai déjà expliqué 2-3 fois dans les reviews, donc je ne me répéterai pas , lisez tout simplement.**

**Et pour ceux à qui l'histoire ne plairait pas, je ne retiens personne ='), le fandom est assez large !**

**MissLemon →** ah oui en effet, merci pour la remarque c'est corrigé !

Pour ta question, j'en ai parlé plus haut ^^

Merci pour la review

**Voilà pour les mises au point, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stiles voltigea à travers les airs, atterrissant lourdement contre un arbre, commençant doucement à ressentir la douleur dans chaque pore de sa peau. Un léger filet de sang se profilait désormais sur sa tempe, et complètement sonné, il essayait de se relever tant bien que mal. Allison était à court de flèches et esquivait les coups habiles du vampire avec de plus en plus de difficultés, elle était blessée à la main qui plus est. Ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Stiles réunit ses forces restantes et se releva, se jetant sur le vampire, permettant à Allison de sortir un petit couteau de sa ceinture et d'entailler le visage de l'horrible suceur de sang. Celui-ci se mit à hurler et repoussa Stiles, avant de vraiment s'énerver. Ses yeux étaient maintenant grenat et ses crocs semblaient vraiment tranchants tout d'un coup... Il se jeta sur Stiles et le frappait , encore et encore, écartant son amie à chaque fois qu'elle voulait l'aider. Soudain, une main agrippa le col du vampire et le projeta loin de sa victime. Allison fut vraiment surprise de voir qui venait les secourir.

\- Scott... ?! S'étonna la chasseuse.

Il ne lui répondit pas, fonçant sur le vampire qui s'était déjà relevé, et débuta alors un combat féroce entre les deux combattants. L'omega s'acharnait à un tel point que l'autre fut obligé de se transformer en chauve-souris pour s'enfuir, non sans lui promettre que c'était loin d'être fini.

Allison n'en avait cure, elle se précipita vers son ami , qui était salement amoché. Elle lui mit sa tête sur les genoux, et sortit de sa sacoche quelques bandages qu'elle gardait sur elle en cas d'urgence. Une main se posa doucement sur la sienne, Stiles lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait rien de grave.

\- Ça va aller , ne t'en fais pas pour moi, essayait de la rassurer le blessé.

\- Il t'a vraiment pas manqué cet enfoiré. Je te promets qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir aussi facilement la prochaine fois. On était juste pas assez préparé... On ne pourra sauver personne...

\- Ne dis pas ça ! L'Allison que je connais n'est jamais défaitiste. Elle croit toujours en l'avenir et au fait de sauver les gens.

\- …

La jeune femme se retint de verser les larmes tapis au coin de ses yeux, et hocha la tête pour prouver qu'elle allait se ressaisir.

Scott qui était resté en retrait jusqu'ici, se risqua à aller vers eux.

\- Vous devriez rester cachés quelque part, ce n'est pas prudent pour vous d'errer en plein dans une guerre entre créatures.

Il ignora le regard douloureux d'Allison, et repartit sans demander son reste.

\- Il nous a sauvés... et on ne l'a même pas remercié.

\- Scott... n'est pas le genre à vouloir qu'on le remercie pour quoi que ce soit ou qu'on lui soit reconnaissant. Il est du genre à répandre le bien autour de lui sans rien avoir besoin en retour.

Stiles sourit légèrement, taquinant son amie.

\- Dis donc, tu as l'air de bien le connaître. Ne me cacherais-tu pas quelque chose ?

Allison l'ignora, mais Stiles aperçut très bien le rougissement qui s'était propagé sur les joues de son amie.

\- Bon, tu penses que tu peux marcher ? On ne devrait pas rester ici. Allons trouver mon père.

Stiles acquiesça et ils partirent, un peu plus lentement cette fois. Stiles n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme actuellement, et il devrait avoir pas mal de bleus d'ici le lendemain. Il grimaça , une de ses côtes a probablement dû en pâtir. Il suivait son amie à la trace, qui prenait tous les petits sentiers où il ne risquait pas d'y avoir de vampire psychopathe ou une autre de ces machines à tuer.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une rivière cernée d'arbres immenses, empêchant parfois de voir de l'autre côté.

\- Il ne semble pas y avoir de ponts... il va falloir qu'on traverse à la nage. Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Pas de soucis, c'est la grande forme ! Ironisa Stiles.

Allison secoua la tête, exaspérée, mais néanmoins inquiète. Elle entra dans l'eau la première, s'aidant de petits rochers éparpillés un peu partout dans l'eau pour avancer. L'eau glacée et le courant très fort l'empêchait d'avancer rapidement, mais elle finit par atterrir sur l'autre bord.

\- A ton tour ! Cria t-elle.

Stiles sauta dans l'eau, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'accrocher à quelque chose, et n'ayant pas la force nécessaire de lutter contre le courant, fut emporté par celui-ci.

\- Merde ! Stiles !

Allison courut chercher quelque chose pour l'aider à s'agripper, tandis que Stiles tentait tant bien que mal de se sortir de ce merdier.

Il nageait à contre courant mais cela ne servait à rien, il se prit violemment une roche dans le dos, avant de perdre connaissance. La dernière chose qu'il vit était qu'il se dirigeait vers une cascade et qu'Allison lui jetait une branche qu'il n'eut pas le temps de saisir. La rivière l'emporta sans plus tarder vers le torrent qui se déversait plus bas ; il allait mourir d'une façon aussi idiote pensa t-il.

Cependant , cela n'arriva pas. Quelqu'un sauta dans l'eau et le prit dans ses bras, avant de les sortir de justesse de cet enfer glacial.

Lorsque Stiles reprit ses esprits et ouvrit les yeux difficilement, il fut surpris de plusieurs choses. Il était dans une sorte de grotte, semblait-il, habillé seulement de son caleçon et recouvert d'une veste en cuir. Un petit feu de camp avait été installé à côté de lui, et il fut reconnaissant à quiconque l'avait sauvé de le traiter aussi bien. Ses vêtements séchaient près du feu et personne d'autre n'était visiblement là. Il mit la veste , étant donné que ses habits n'étaient pas encore secs, et s'aventura en dehors de la grotte. Il faisait déjà nuit, mais le coin semblait paisible, comme si cette chasse était irréelle. Un bruit dans les arbustes attira son attention. A l'affût, il se recula sans perdre de vue le mouvement des feuilles. Une paire d'yeux écarlates le figea, tandis que quelqu'un qu'il reconnaissait bien maintenant sortit des feuillages et s'avança vers lui.

\- Tu es réveillé.

\- Bravo captain obvious, d'autres remarques intelligentes à partager ?

L'homme grogna, le plaquant contre le mur froid et dur de la caverne, surprenant Stiles qui gémit sous la douleur.

\- T'es pas vraiment en position de te foutre de moi là, p'tit con. Tu me dois la vie.

Stiles cessa presque de respirer tellement la tension était forte, puis finalement fut relâchée. Il fixa l'homme en face de lui, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait dire quelque chose ou non.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? osa t-il demander.

\- J'en ai pas fini avec toi et ta pote. Elle a failli me péter le genou !

Stiles, maintenant en colère , s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu le méritais ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu nous menace et tu voudrais qu'on t'offre des biscuits peut être ?! Sans compter que tu peux guérir!

Il était à quelques centimètres du visage du loup garou, il pouvait sentir son souffle. Il fixa les yeux maintenant redevenus verts, qui le scrutaient en retour. Il n'émanait d'eux aucune expression.

\- Ma veste. dit-il froidement.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Rend moi ma veste. Et dégage. Je m'en fou que tu te fasses bouffer ou tuer ou quoi que ce soit. Je n'aurais pas du te sauver en premier lieu.

Stiles eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle, c'était peu dire. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces mots lui faisaient si mal. Il ne voulait pourtant rien avoir à faire avec Derek. Alors pourquoi son cœur se serrait douloureusement à l'entente de ces quelques phrases bon sang ?!

Se reprenant en main, il enleva la veste et la balança à la figure du loup-garou, avant de prendre ses affaires et de déguerpir. Il avait raison, s'il se faisait tuer , peu importe ! Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire que Derek le sauve ou non. Il n'avait définitivement pas besoin de lui.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici enfin la suite, encore une fois désolé pour l'attente. Le chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. La suite s'annonce rude huhuhu...**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, malgré mon absence assez longue, je les lis et ça me motive pour continuer à écrire. Donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ^^ je suis également disponible en mp si jamais vous voulez discuter ou avoir des précisions =D.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite!**

* * *

Derek s'assit près du feu de camp qu'il avait fabriqué quelques temps plus tôt, en soupirant bruyamment. Bordel, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était ainsi en présence de cet idiot. A chaque fois, il avait une envie folle de... le plaquer contre quelque chose, de ressentir son corps tremblant contre le sien, et son regard qui le scrutait de façon surprise et terrifiée ne faisait qu'attiser son envie. Attendez. Envie ? Non non non... ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ressentir du désir envers Stiles !

Il soupira de nouveau, décidément, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à savoir pourquoi il agissait de la sorte.

L'alpha prit sa veste qui traînait par terre et huma l'odeur encore fortement présente du jeune homme. Peut être qu'il avait été trop dur... il n'aurait pas dû lui parler comme ça mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait ce besoin de montrer qu'il dominait, et n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse des reproches ou qu'on lui donne des ordres. Il avait toujours été ainsi d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Mais quelque chose chez Stiles, et il ne devinait pas encore quoi, faisait de lui un être différent des autres. Et cela piquait sa curiosité. Que pouvait-il bien être ?

Stiles avait parcouru des kilomètres entier dans cette forêt, toujours à la recherche d'Allison, de Chris ou d'un humain rescapé de cette chasse infernale. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait croisé la route d'aucune créature. Elles devaient toutes être en train de dormir, accrochées à un arbre ou enfouie dans une tanière... Il avait froid, faim, était fatigué, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'endormir au beau milieu de nul part. Alors il continuait sa route en espérant tomber sur quelqu'un de commode. Il repensa – bien malgré lui – à Derek, qui l'avait sauvé malgré tout. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Allison était-elle au courant ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'aurait-elle laissé aux mains du loup garou ? Mais surtout ,pourquoi a t-il fait ça ? Il n'avait aucun raison de le faire, surtout qu'il était censé les haïr. Stiles était fatigué de penser à tout ça. Depuis que Derek était rentré dans sa vie, il n'avait cessé d'occuper son esprit. Quelque part, c'était comme si un lien particulier s'était créé entre eux.

Stiles préféra penser à autre chose, sinon il risquait encore de se rappeler des dernières paroles du loup. « J'aurais mieux fais de te laisser mourir. » Son moral retomba tout d'un coup, et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Satané loup garou...

Un craquement de branche le stoppa net dans ses pensées. Il se retourna, essayant tant bien que mal de voir quelque chose dans cette pénombre. Un jeune homme, blessé, s'avança vers lui, et ne semblait pas représenter un danger.

« Aidez-moi... s'il vous plaît...»

Il s'écroula par terre juste devant Stiles, et perdit connaissance. Stiles, paniqué, ne sachant pas comment réagir, prit quelques minutes avant de réaliser la situation. Il vérifia son état et vit qu'il était assez amoché. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques, il ne savait pas qui il était ni quoi. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici non plus. Argh...

Il le releva et le transporta jusqu'à une clairière un peu plus loin, où il n'y avait pas un chat. Il ne fit pas de feu pour ne pas se faire repérer et commença à panser les blessures du blessé. Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté à lutter, il finit par s'endormir, complètement épuisé.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et le jeune homme de la veille avait disparu. Stiles se releva en vitesse, essayant de voir s'il était encore dans les parages. C'est là qu'il aperçu un bout de papier à ses pieds. Un '' merci '' écrit maladroitement à l'encre noir y figurait, et il comprit que l'homme ne tenait pas à continuer sa route avec lui. Tant pis, se dit-il, au moins ce ne devait pas être quelqu'un de maléfique. Il prit le peu d'affaires qu'il avait et poursuivit sa recherche. Quelques heures plus tard, quand il arrivait vers le fin fond de la forêt, quelqu'un l'interpella.

« Toi!»

Stiles se retourna, et fut surpris de croiser Scott. Celui ci s'avança, pas content du tout.

« Allison te cherche partout, elle est très inquiète! Où étais-tu?!»

\- Longue histoire... tu sais où elle se trouve ?

\- Hum...

Il fit un air concentré, puis huma l'air.

\- Pas très loin d'ici, vient je t'amène, tu as assez causé de soucis comme ça.

\- Attends... depuis quand tu es avec nous au juste ?

\- … Longue histoire. Sourit-il.

Il lui rendit son sourire, finalement, toutes les créatures n'étaient pas si mauvaises. Il le suivit donc, et ils arrivèrent près d'une vieille cabane qui devait dater d'il y a très longtemps vu son état. Elle a subit les ravages du temps et de la nature, elle était complètement délabrée, et on avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait tomber en ruines d'un instant à l'autre. Allison en sortit, soulagée de retrouver son ami sain et sauf. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, l'enlaçant affectueusement et avec force.

«Stiles ! J'ai eu si peur de te perdre... Quand j'ai accouru pour te sauver tu avais disparu. J'ai cru que tu avais chuté et que tu étais...» se stoppa t-elle , ne voulant pas prononcer ce mot.

L'humain eu un léger rictus, en repensant à ce qu'il lui était réellement arrivé.

«Tu ne devineras jamais qui m'a sauvé...»

\- Plus rien ne me surprends tu sais.

\- Le grand Derek Hale !

Elle se détacha finalement et le regarda avec des yeux exorbités.

\- Ok , je retire ce que j'ai dis. Pour quelle raison t'aurait-il sauvé ?

\- Crois moi, j'aimerai bien le découvrir moi aussi.

Stiles se retourna vers Scott, qui avait la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés.

\- Peu importe la raison, il reste notre ennemi. Méfie toi de lui.»

\- Si on va dans ce sens, tu es aussi notre ennemi. Tu n'es plus humain tu sais, même si tu crois le contraire. »

Scott le regarda choqué, et... blessé, sans doutes ? Mais Stiles avait eu le besoin soudain de défendre Derek. Scott avait une bonne raison de le détester, mais... Derek n'était peut être pas un monstre après tout. Il était certes provocateur, grognon, violent, arrogant... bon ok très peu de qualités, cependant il pouvait aussi agir comme un héro. Et peu de créatures pouvaient s'en vanter. Stiles secoua la tête, comme pour chasser toutes ces pensées. Ok , quelque chose devait vraiment clocher chez lui. Voilà qu'il défendait Derek et qu'en plus il cherchait à se justifier.

Scott regarda Allison, qui ne disait rien. Stiles ne savait pas comment interpréter la relation entre ces deux là, mais il était certain qu'il se passait quelque chose. Finalement le bêta finit par les quitter.

«Si tu me considères comme ton ennemi je n'ai donc rien à faire là. Bonne chance pour la suite »

Allison voulait le retenir, dire quelque chose, mais elle se retint.

« On devrait se remettre en route. Mon père a pu sauver deux personnes, allons les retrouver. » finit-elle par lâcher.

Stiles acquiesça et la suivit jusqu'au repère de son père.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Stiles reconnut le jeune homme qu'il avait sauvé la veille. Celui ci sembla s'en rappeler aussi.

« Tu es celui qui m'a sauvé ! Merci infiniment. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un humain, c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré partir plutôt que de prendre un risque inutile. »

\- Je t'en prie. Moi c'est Stiles.

\- Isaac.

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis Stiles reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui était assise par terre, elle semblait déconnectée. Il fut époustouflé par sa beauté. Bien qu'amaigrie et pâle,ses longs cheveux bouclés, d'une couleur rousse éclatante, créaient un magnifique contraste avec ses yeux noisettes et ses grosses lèvres claires. Elle le fixa à son tour, gênée, mais ne disait toujours rien.

Allison s'avança, et parla à sa place.

« Voici Lydia, elle est encore un peu... chamboulée par les événements, alors ne lui en veut pas si elle ne parle pas beaucoup. »

Stiles fit un petit sourire timide, et reporta son attention sur le chasseur.

« Bon boulot Chris. Mais, que fait-on maintenant? »

« Je suppose qu'on ne peut plus rien pour les autres... c'est triste à dire mais c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire avec un aussi faible effectif. La chasse devrait bientôt s'arrêter, donc vous allez reprendre le cours de votre vie. »

Stiles jeta un coup d'oeil à Allison qui le lui rendit . Ils étaient déçus par le résultat, mais ils n'y pouvaient pas grand chose, au final ils ont quand même réussi à sauver deux vies, même si le nombre de pertes était énorme. Stiles se sentait tellement impuissant... Il n'était qu'un homme, qu'un pauvre humain qui n'avait aucun pouvoir, aucune capacité surnaturelle, dans un monde rempli de dangereuses créatures qui en voulaient à sa peau. Il devrait déjà s'estimer heureux d'avoir survécu jusqu'ici, car ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Ils finirent par rassembler leurs affaires, et partirent tous ensemble afin de rentrer chez eux. Isaac faisait connaissance avec Allison, tandis que Stiles essayait d'amuser Lydia, qui, bien qu'elle ne parlait pas, affichait un sourire affectueux pour exprimer sa reconnaissance. Chris fermait la marche, toujours aux aguets.

Non loin de là, les espionnant à travers les buissons, le vampire de l'autre fois les guettait, un sourire perfide collé au visage.

« Vous allez me payer cher l'affront que vous avez osé me faire, misérables êtres sans intérêt. »

Puis il se transforma en chauve souris et s'envola, laissant à nos amis un dernier répit avant qu'ils ne découvrent ce qu'il leur réserve.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour les amis, voici la suite qui arrive pour une fois pas trop en retard ahah. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, poser des questions, etc. Je reste évidemment dispo par mp. Merci pour votre soutien ;)!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le vampire, de son prénom Murphy, était tout à fait enchanté par son idée. Quoi de mieux que d'alerter un maximum de créatures en leur disant qu'un groupe d'humains paradait tranquillement à travers la forêt ? Bon, il aura une plus petite part, certes, mais quand même... Il s'en réjouissait déjà d'avance. Il parcourait plusieurs kilomètres très rapidement en étant sous la forme d'une chauve souris, et descendait vers le sol dès qu'il reconnaissait un de ses compères. Au bout d'environ une heure, il avait ameuté près d'une dizaine de vampires.

\- Qu'est ce que tu nous veux Murphy ? demanda l'ancien, passablement blasé.

\- J'ai une surprise pour vous, vous n'allez pas être déçus ! S'exclama le novice.

Il leur indiqua de le suivre, et après plusieurs heures de vols, ils arrivèrent là où se trouvaient Stiles et les autres. Il pointa du doigt les humains qui étaient en train de se restaurer près de la rivière.

\- Quoi ? Tu nous a dérangé pour nous montrer ça ? Ces cinq crétins ?

Il commençait à perdre patience et allait régler ses comptes avec Murphy, qui se dépêcha de leur expliquer la situation.

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Ce sont tous des humains !

\- Des humains ? S'étonnèrent tous les autres.

Le chef de cette meute sembla s'apaiser d'un coup et regarda Murphy avec perplexité avant de porter son attention sur les dit humains. Ils semblaient somme toute inoffensifs, discutant entre eux comme s'ils prenaient un café.

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai... je saurai te récompenser comme il se doit. Conclut-il finalement, avant de s'élancer vers eux.

Stiles fut le premier a réagir, quand il vit un boulet de canon humain foncer sur lui. Il poussa Allison assise près de lui et tomba de côté, se relevant hâtivement.

Chris sortit tout de suite sa lance , sachant pertinemment qu'un bon pieux dans le cœur était indémodable. Isaac se mit devant Lydia pour la protéger, et ils restaient à l'écart, n'étant pas vraiment entraînés pour ce genre de situation.

\- Allison, couvre moi, dit Stiles, en sortant ses dagues en argent.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse, qu'un autre vampire arrivait par la droite et le bouscula en utilisant sa vitesse phénoménale.

Stiles se rattrapa et lui enfonça une de ces lames dans le genou, ralentissant le vampire qui tomba au sol.

\- Saleté d'humain, tu perds rien pour attendre !

Mais il ne fit pas un pas de plus, car il vit qu'une lance avait transpercé son cœur. Il regarda vers le bas, et vit un torrent de sang qui commençait à se déverser. Il tomba finalement, et se transforma en un tas de poussière, qui disparut complètement , emporté par le vent.

Stiles était étonné, et remercia Chris d'un mouvement de tête avant de se relever rapidement. Allison était contre son dos et ils furent très vite entourés par tous les autres suceurs de sang.

\- Bravo, vous avez tué Brad ! Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en sortir aussi facilement maintenant.

La situation était tendue, ils ne pourraient pas faire face à toutes ces créatures d'un coup. Stiles sentit le corps d'Allison se tendre, et lui même n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et il avait des sueurs froides. Bon nombre de fois il avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, mais cet instant précis lui semblait ne contenir aucun échappatoire. Les vampires se rapprochaient toujours plus , souriant , se léchant les lèvres, impatients d'enfin goûter ce met rare et prometteur.

Stiles glissa sa main libre dans celle d'Allison et la serra fortement, essayant sans doutes de l'apaiser. Murphy contemplait la scène à distance, passablement excité. Il avait enfin réussi à accomplir quelque chose ! Ses supérieurs allaient le récompenser et il pourrait rejoindre le groupe le plus fort et respecté des vampires, son heure de gloire était proche. Il jubilait intérieurement, plus heureux que jamais. Pourtant son excitation descendit d'un coup sec lorsqu'il sentit une odeur qu'il reconnaissait bien. Il eut des sueurs froides tandis qu'il se retournait, tombant sur deux globes rougeâtres qui le fixaient méchamment, et un sourire mesquin qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- T-toi.. mais.. qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Murphy, tu vas avoir de très gros ennuis. Deux d'entre eux m'appartiennent, c'est à moi de les détruire et à personne d'autre.

\- Quoi ?!

Le vampire se recula, voulant appeler à l'aide, mais l'alpha le prit par le col et le fit tomber à la renverse. Il lui mit une main sur la bouche, et l'étrangla avec l'autre, retirant celle-ci lorsqu'il perdit connaissance.

Le commandant des vampires était proche de Stiles, très proche. Il était destiné à être le premier à goûter un des humains par son rang, et Stiles attira particulièrement son attention. Stiles ne bougeait pas d'un pouce car il savait que ça pouvait lui coûter la vie. Il se contentait de le regarder avec rage, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il se débattrait jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Humain ou non, il était assez fort et courageux pour ne pas partir aussi facilement, mais quelque chose fit dévier son regard. Il aperçut Derek, qui le fixait de loin. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Le vampire sembla s'en apercevoir car il se retourna et le vit lui aussi.

\- Tiens donc, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Alpha ? Sourit le vampire en se reculant pour aller vers le loup-garou.

\- James, tu vas me faire le plaisir de les relâcher, ils sont ma propriété.

\- Ah, donc tu t'appropries tous les humains qui se trouvent dans cette forêt, c'est cela ?

Derek tiqua. Il essaya de ne pas sembler trop surpris mais fut pris au dépourvu.

\- Humains... ?

James sembla remarquer son désarroi et se mit à rire.

\- Attends quoi, tu ne le savais pas ?

Stiles retint sa respiration. Ça y est, ils étaient foutus. Derek, qui les haïssait, connaissait maintenant leur véritable identité. Pourtant le loup-garou ne réagissait pas, et restait étrangement calme, voire même complètement indifférent.

\- Je te répète encore une fois, ils sont à moi, alors je te conseille de partir gentiment et d'oublier toute cette histoire.

\- Sinon quoi ? provoqua James en s'approchant davantage de Derek.

Un léger rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Alpha, qui se transforma sous les yeux ébahis des humains. C'était rare de voir une créature se transformer complètement, mais encore plus rare quand c'était un Alpha. Derek était maintenant sous la forme d'un loup, il était gigantesque, et son pelage était noir d'encre, tandis que ses yeux ressemblaient à un coucher de soleil.

Stiles était fasciné tout autant qu'il était effrayé. Ces créatures le surprenaient toujours, plus souvent en mal qu'en bien, mais quelques fois, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les admirer. Étaient-elles toutes si impitoyables et cruelles ? Il se le demandait toujours et encore, chaque jour de son existence.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite, James et Derek débutèrent un combat sanglant, et certains vampires vinrent secourir James, qui était loin de dominer cette bataille. Les quelques autres sbires s'acharnaient sur les humains, ils avaient réussi à blesser Chris qui était maintenant en retrait, ne pouvant plus utiliser sa main droite.

Allison avait réussi à tirer une flèche dans le cœur d'un vampire qui ne faisait pas attention, et il disparut lui aussi dans un courant d'air lorsqu'il ne resta de lui qu'un misérable tas de cendres.

Un des vampires réussit à atteindre Isaac et allait le mordre, lorsque quelqu'un le poussa à terre. Stiles fut très surpris de voir Scott.

\- J'ai vu que vous aviez besoin d'un coup de main...

Le jeune homme lui sourit de toutes ces dents, et le gratifia d'un léger hochement de tête, pour lui témoigner sa gratitude. Malgré ses paroles blessantes de l'autre fois, il avait fait abstraction de sa rancœur et était venu les aider. Scott était vraiment incroyable, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Allison tenait à lui, bien qu'elle refusait de l'admettre. Il sourit, et reprit du poil de la bête. Soudain, un râle déchira l'air, quand Derek arracha le cœur du vampire, sans aucune once d'hésitation. Le cœur pulsait , coincé entre ses dents, et le vampire tomba à la renverse, ses yeux vitreux étant la dernière chose qu'on vit. Quelques instants plus tard, il ne restait plus rien de lui. Le loup était effroyable, ses crocs ressortaient, recouverts de sang, aussi rouges que ses yeux. Il était devenu une bête, l'animalité qu'il dégageait était à la fois horripilante et subjuguante. Il tourna sa tête vers Stiles, qui recula , pas tout à fait confiant. Derek lui lança un regard qu'il qualifierait de douloureux... ? Et puis s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Le reste des vampires prirent peur et préférèrent ne pas tenter le diable.

La bande était enfin tranquille, ils purent se reposer, néanmoins en restant vigilants. D'autres pouvaient surgir à tout moment. Scott les accompagna, ne disant rien pendant le trajet, mais il semblait serein. Allison lui jetai des œillades, voulant sans doutes le remercier mais ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder la conversation. Stiles, lui , était perdu dans ses pensées. Il marchait derrière le groupe, pensif, se remémorant ce qu'il vient de se passer. Derek avait l'air si malheureux, pourquoi ? Mais il restait surtout un point plus important : il savait pour eux, n'allait-il pas les dénoncer ? Non, peu probable. Il l'aurait déjà fait à l'heure qu'il est, ou les aurait tués. Pourtant il semblait juste ne pas s'en soucier. Lydia le sortit de ses pensées, en se mettant à ses côtés, et en parlant doucement, ce qui était extrêmement rare.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda t-elle, soucieuse.

Stiles fit un léger sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Tu sais... un sixième sens peut être, me dit que tout ira bien. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter.

La belle rousse fixa l'horizon d'un air concentré, totalement certaine de ses paroles.

\- Oui, tout ira bien... conclut-elle en souriant, comme si elle percevait ce qui se passerait.

Elle prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne, et fit une pression quasi imperceptible. Sa main était chaude et aussi douce qu'une plume. Stiles se sentit aux anges, après tout ses événements mouvementés, le calme était enfin revenu. Il était en vie, ses amis allaient bien alors que demander de plus ? Dans ce genre de monde, on se contentait du strict minimum, à savoir survivre. Il regarda lui aussi l'horizon, le soleil était bas et n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Le ciel était coloré de ses belles lueurs orangées et rougeâtres, alors il se dit que malgré tout ce qu'il a enduré, il était heureux de pouvoir assister à ce genre de spectacle magnifique qui l'emplissait d'espoir pour le lendemain.


End file.
